


Lovely Day

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bookstore Date, Established Relationship, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Bookstore date and cooking dinner together are Ushijima and Semi's plans for the day of love.





	Lovely Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day everyone <3

There are people who could remember their dreams and people who couldn’t remember them. Semi was one of those people who couldn’t remember what they dreamt during the night. No matter how much he tried to remember, he couldn’t. Not even the smallest detail. But every blue moon, it would happen that he could actually remember. But they were...strange dreams that he didn't even know where to start on explaining what the hell had happened.

He liked to call those his Tendou Dreams.

But every single morning, Semi woke up to see that he wasn’t in a dream. He woke up next to the man who had loved him since high school. Ushijima was usually the first to be awake between the two of them.

A smile greeted him when the wing spikers realized that his beloved had woken up. A kiss was then followed by a husky, “Good morning”. Semi smiled and kissed him back, greeting him back as he laid his head against Ushijima’s neck. Ushijima wrapped his arm around the blond to pull him closer and placed a second kiss on top of Semi’s messy bedhead.

Even after a short cuddle session, Semi would ask for more cuddles when Ushijima would bring up that they need to get up and go work out. As much as he was right, Semi usually scored an extra half an hour of cuddling.

Then Ushijima would pick him up to get ready for their morning workout session.

And this morning was no different.

After not being able to fall asleep until early in the morning; Semi slowly lifted his heavy eye lids to see his husband leaning against his own head. Semi could feel fingers combing through his hair, he smiled and nudged against Ushijima’s chest.

“Good morning, my beautiful swan.” Ushijima greeted as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Semi’s.

“Morning handsome.” Semi kissed his husband back. “I’m tired.”

“I know. I felt you tossing and turning last night.” Semi groaned as he rubbed his eyes, he hated those nights so much. “You should have woken me up. You know I don’t like when you’re up by yourself.”

“And I can’t keep waking you up when I can’t fall asleep. Especially not during the season or before a big game.”

Well he wasn’t wrong there and Ushijima knew it. So he just hummed and kissed Semi’s temple.

“Can we stay like this for a bit longer please?” Semi didn’t really feel like getting up and working out today. As much as he probably should, he just felt too exhausted.

“Of course.” Ushijima responded with a kiss. “Close your eyes and try to get more sleep. We’ll stay here as long as you want.”

Semi nodded and made himself comfortable. Sleep didn’t take long to take over his mind like last night, and before he knew it, he was out like a light. Ushijima chuckled and continued to thread his fingers through Semi’s blond hair.

Skipping one workout wasn’t going to hurt anyone.

* * *

While Ushijima wasn’t the biggest reader, he’d read whatever interested him. And that included ads, hey he could find some pretty interesting (and sometimes useful) stuff in those ads. Like that one time he found a new skin care product, while reading the ads in Tendou’s Shonen Jump magazine back in high school.

He still used it to this day.

Semi on the other hand, was a bookworm. Ever since he was a child, he had enjoyed reading thanks to his Mother. When he wasn’t playing with his friends or playing volleyball, he was reading inside. His love for reading only grew through the years, classics being one of his absolute favorite thing to read.

He made it his mission to read as many classics as he could during his life.

So it was no surprise that the bookstore was one of his favorite places to go to for a date. And Ushijima knew that, so that was where they planned to spend their afternoon together. Walking hand-in-hand, the bookstore was slightly busy, but not too much. Now most people would head straight towards the cafe to get their drinks before going down the aisles of books.

Semi on the other hand, headed straight for the aisles and dragged Ushijima along with him. The wing spiker didn’t mind, he liked watching his boyfriend browse through the shelves and read through the summaries of some books. While some didn’t bother to look at how their partner looked while reading a synopsis, Ushijima liked Semi’s reading face. The expressions and reactions he would make while being taken away by the plot.

Like that one time while he was cooking dinner, he heard Semi gasp and scream at the top of his lungs, “WHAT THE FUCK?!” when the plot twist had happened. Ushijima really thought something had happened and rushed into the living room; only to see Semi standing up with the book in his hands and an appalled expression on his face.

Ushijima had sighed and looked at their dog, Ace, who looked rather confused. What in the world was wrong with his human? Why did he look so stunned? Ushijima had heard everything about the plot twist over dinner.

And what a plot twist it had been.

While Semi lead Ushijima down another aise, the reader pulled his phone out and pulled up his messaging app.

“What book did Reon recommend this time?” Ushijima asked.

“He recommended me a contemporary book about this chef who is trying to remake his Grandpa’s old recipes after he passed away and he bonds over cooking with his childhood crush. Reon said he really liked it and I trust his word when it comes to contemporaries.” Semi explained as he looked up and down the shelves.

“That does sound interesting.”

“I think this is it?” Semi questioned as he pulled out one of the books and read the back. “Yup! This is it.”

“Eita, aren’t you reading the Gems of Champion Sins series?” Ushijima asked after they had entered the next aisle. Semi was crouched down and looking at the bottom shelf when the wing spiker asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Didn’t you say the series ended at book four?”

“Ughh don’t remind me.” Semi groaned, one of his favorite series of all time ended and he still wasn’t over it.

“Eita, it looks like the author came out with another book.” Ushijima said while holding up the book. Semi whipped his head up to see a book titled _The Song of the Cracked Gem_ and with the same art style as the other four books.

“What!” He shot up into a standing position and took the book from his boyfriend’s hand, reading the back of it. He gasped softly when he saw ‘Book Five’ written at the bottom. “Oh my god, how did I not hear about this?”

“I believe you’ve been very engrossed in the other series you’ve been consuming lately.”

“But I would have heard about this no matter what. Oh my god, I can’t believe this. Yeah I am totally getting this, I need to text Matsubara-san about this.” Semi said while placing the book on top of the contemporary and pulled his phone out.

Ushijima chuckled and smiled as he watched his boyfriend furiously text about the book. Watching him get excited over a book series or just a book in general made him really happy.

Seeing Semi happy made him happy.

“‘Toshi, he’s coming out with more books!” Semi gasped as he looked up. “There’s going to be more books! I’ve missed them so much.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Eita. I know how much you love that series.”

“Now I need to binge read them again.”

“...Eita, you just finished reading them last month.” Semi would read the Gems of Champion Sins series at least once a year...actually twice a year.

Sometimes more.

“And?” Semi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“...Nothing, love.” Ushijima responded. The blond smiled as he stood up with his books in his arms and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Never get in the way of Semi and the gem series.

Ever.

The couple continued down each of the aisles, going through books that would catch their attention and if it sparked interested in them. They also stopped at the manga asile and took a picture of Tendou’s manga series, telling him they were doing well.

Tendou quickly responded saying he was filled with joy that his babies were doing well.  

Just before they made their way toward the check out, they passed the magazine section. The couple usually never picked up any of the magazines, only look at them. Ushijima looked through a Shonen Jump to see the latest chapter in Tendou’s manga, when Semi came out with a magazine.

“Are you Ushijima-chan? That strong and handsome volleyball player on the front cover of Movement magazine?” Semi asked in a high pitched voice, while holding up the magazine with the volleyball player on the front cover.

“Eita, what the hell.” Ushijima said with a deadpan expression to his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, I had to. I couldn’t pass it up.” Semi answered with a laugh. “I didn’t know they were going to put you on the front of the magazine.”

“I didn’t either, but it’s a good picture.”

The picture had been taken during one of the team’s training sessions and they had captured the moment when the wing spiker was hitting the ball. The middle blockers were starting to get in position to block the incoming ball.

“It is a good picture because you’re in it and you’re handsome.” Semi agreed with a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

Ushijima smiled and returned the kiss, “Come on handsome, let’s go check out so you can dive into the fifth book.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Semi said as he put the magazine in his arms.

After they checked out, they made their way to the cafe and purchased their drinks. They then made themselves comfortable on one of the loveseats, well more like Semi made himself comfortable in Ushijima’s lap. Semi leaned against the wing spiker as he opened _The Song of the Cracked Gem_ while Ushijima opened a book called _Fly High_ , a young adult book about volleyball.

How fitting.

And that was where they stayed for the rest of the afternoon. Taking sips from their drinks while becoming engrossed in their stories. It was Semi who looked at the time and saw they should be getting home soon to make dinner. And the bookstore was starting to get busier. But before he informed Ushijima of the time, he took his phone out and opened the camera app.

Tendou was in the middle of eating dinner with Kawanishi when his phone buzzed. He made a curious noise as he looked up from his ramen.

“Oh? What did SemiSemi send me this time?” Tendou asked as he opened the message. A picture of Semi looking over his book and Ushijima, who hadn’t noticed the blond was taking a photo, looking so engrossed in his book. Tendou chuckled, how typical of the wing spiker.

_The couple that reads together, stays together (°◡°♡)_

* * *

The couple made it home and greeted Ace as the german shepherd happily greeted his humans back. Oh how he had missed them, it felt like they’d been gone for days! He wouldn’t have known what to do if they were gone any longer, he probably would have starved! Thankfully they made it just in time!

Even though they had only been gone for a couple of hours.

As Ace ate his dinner, the couple began to cook dinner. Just before the couple went to bed last night, Ushijima had marinated the steaks for tonight’s special occasion. And something Semi had looked forward to since last night.

“I cannot wait to eat them. I haven’t stopped thinking about them since last night.” Semi said as he finished chopping the vegetables.

“I’ve been looking forward to them all week.” Ushijima agreeted, adding a little bit of salt to the meat.

“Then after eating your amazing steak, it’ll just be the two of us.” Semi smirked seductively. “Ace has clearly made it obvious where he’s sleeping tonight.”

Ushijima looked into the living room to see the dog hopping onto their couch and let out a yawn. Ace moved the blankets with his snout and made his way underneath. The wing spiker looked back at his boyfriend and returned the smirk.

“I believe so. I’m also looking forward to after dinner.”

“What a perfect way to end Valentines.” Semi leaned up and kissed Ushijima on his lips. “Happy Valentines, ‘Toshi. I love you so much.”

The wing spiker returned the kiss, “Happy Valentines, Eita. I love you so much too. I can’t wait to love you even more after today.”

“Me too.” Semi smiled up at his beloved, before playfully hitting his arm. “Start on the steak! I’m starving!”

“Alright, alright.” Ushijima laughed. “I was just trying to have a special moment with you.”

“You’ll get that special moment when you’re nailing me into our bed.”

“Good point.” Ushijima nodded while putting the steaks onto cook.

**Author's Note:**

> Bookworm!Semi is canon :]
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
